sweet loving
by Alisis-Foxlin-300000b.c
Summary: vash having wached her want her.sahara having seen him want him.love spers in one night.its inbetwen my caricter and my faverit vash. gooing throghu a redo cuz i suck


This Sweet Seduction

Chapter one

She opened the door ever so slowly because I could still hear that gargling noise and it was scaring her. She kept thinking to her self that 'mommies in there mommies in there with that scary noise'. With the light of the door almost to the figurer on the floor making the noises everything went black and she woke up sweating and screaming.

"It was only a dream Sahara only a dream." She repeated it to her self until she was positive that she was awake. 'It seems like so much more though.'

While going through her daily routines of grabbing a soda and finding close for the day while her hot pocket cooked she remembered that she had no hot water. She kicked her self in the ass for not getting it fixed when she found out yesterday morning.

"Dam it all to a gay mans hell! I need a real shower!" She screamed at the wall of her apartment for getting that someone lives there until about the fifth kike and her door being knocked on. As she went to answer the door she realized that she was still undressed and put something on as fast as she could. It ended up being a really short skirt she never wares and this baggy small cut shirt that she was amazed that her chest, being d's, fit in., 'At least its all black.' She thought to her self.

When she opened the door her jaw dropped and she sat there staring at the hottest guy that she has ever seen in her life. Blue eyes, shoulder length dirty blond, a perfectly toned body with not to much bulk but just right amount. She wasn't so positive he noticed but he still had morning wood but it was huge.

"You can stop gawking at my dick and apologies for banging on the wall."He said with a slight accent that she couldn't place but made him even more tempting to drag in her apartment and bang the living shit out of.

"I am really sorry for staring but you are really tempting and I am sorry for banging on the wall but I remembered that I didn't have hot water and I forgot where I was for a second." She said blushing after realizing what she had just said.

"I've never had any one say that to me before."

"Well I'm rally embarrassed and shocked that I even said what was on my mind for once."

"You're not used to doing thing impulsively are you?"

"No not at all. How did you notice?"

"You are blushing and still looking down at my dick."

"That's because it's big, hard and tempting to drag you entirely in to this apartment and fuck the living shit out of you." It took her a few vary long seconds to realize what she had just said."O my god I am so sorry for that. Its sill in the morning and I guess that my brain isn't functioning right."

"Wow! Now that was a mouth full."

She glanced down at his pants and it was sill hard as a rock in his pants. She motioned him inside her apartment and told him to sit down and get comfortable. While he sat down she realized they didn't know each others name.

"My name is Sahara bye the way. What's yours?"

"Vash. Do not call me Vashy I will bitch you out."

"Want some soda or water?"

"Water but I would prefer tea if you have any."

"Yes, I acutely do."

When she came back from the kitchen he had moved from the couch to her bed and it looked like he had fallen asleep. But when she went over to wake him he grabbed her and started to kiss her with such passion that it left her dizzy with desire when he was done.

"Wow I've never done anything that impulsive before." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks and ears.

"Yes but would it be too much to ask if you could satisfy this urges of my body, and yet at the same time" suddenly grabbing his still hard cock. "Satisfying your own."

"No never is it to much to ask, sense I put those urges there in the first place." he said with this lust full look in his beautiful blue eyes. "I hope you know that the only reason that I got hard this morning is because" pausing in his sentence to kiss her under her ear to her choler bone. "I've been watching you for days because you fancied me you do so much for every one else but hardly anything for your self. It made me realize that I was really selfish I tried to do things for others but it ended badly on my half but it got me a room next to you whether it's only a studio or not it was the fact it was next to you." he said with hole heartedness while he stared into her eyes. Blue into gold. Silver hair entangled with blond. Tan body intertwined with pale curved.

"I never noticed that any one had moved in until I herd one of my favorite songs on the radio and mine wasn't even on." On that note she realized that he had somehow undressed them both while he was talking, and if it wasn't for him suddenly kissing her breast with such gentleness that she had never seen in any man before him she would never have noticed.

Her hands started to touch every crevice of his tone body that she could reach without straining her self touch it. He had stopped kissing her and started to play with nipples until they where as hard as his large member was, than he was suckling it and rubbing her upper leg and hip. He had some how gotten inside her legs without realizing when he did and started to play with her clitoris until she was wetter than the ocean.

"Can I?" he said kissing from her breast to her naval, but still watching her face to see if she would disapprove. But to his astonishment she wanted him to do it so bad he thought that it was what she wanted him to do since he started to kiss her. When he finally got to her wet opining with his mouth her sudden intake made him think that he did something wrong but her moan right after made him think that he had done just as she wanted him to do. Keeping that in mind he started to nibble the edges making her shiver and licked her until she gasped with her peak of her pleasure that he could give in this way.

"stop." Sahara said wile she shaking with visible desire for him.

"Why?" Vash said knowing that she really didn't want him to, "I know that you don't want me to."

"Well" she started to say but stopped to kiss him. "Because I wanted to do some thing for you as well." She started to kiss him on his neck and to sit up at the same time and kept going until he was laying on his back, and than as he was laying, there her on top of him kissing him. She started to nibble on his ear and than kiss from under his ear to his choler than to chest. While she was there she liked his nipple and nibbled on them. As she worked her way down his breath got faster and she knew that she was doing this right for him.

She licked the tip of his dick, noticing it had the same effect on him as him licking her clit made her feel extremely confident. As she started to suck on the head and twirl her tong and than she fitted more and more in until her tong bar made him gasp.

"I didn't realize you had your tong pierced when I was kissing you." He said in a broken breath as he started to pulse his dick to get her attention.

"mhim." Is all she could say right that second because she still wanted to go at it longer but she had to stop so he wouldn't cum right that second. "I've had this since I was 15 year old." She explained licking at the base of his dick to the tip if his head and back agene. "Why?"

"Because it feels so amazing. If I had mine in I would have ate you longer." He was fighting to say more on the subject but she had started to suck on his member all over agene but this time she got it all the way in."O my god I'm going to cum if you don't stop!" she just kept on going as if he hadn't said any thing at all. Than he tried to pull away but she would not let him get away or move at all. He couldn't hold it at all and he came right in her mouth, she moaned as it hit her tong and throat and she swallowed every drop that came out of him.

"You taste like strawberry short cake." She said as he sat up.

"You taste like wiped cream." He said, he pounced on her so that she was on laying on her back now and he was in-between her legs. "I want to do so much more but I'm not so positive you do." He said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Well I've never actually had sex or gotten fingered before but with you I would and not just because of the heat of the moment." She said with a loving look in her golden eyes.

He had to look into her eyes for minute to be positive that she wanted this and not just because he did, and when he was positive he kissed her in such a passionate way that she almost fainted from it.

"This may hurt. One because I have a big dick and, two because it's your first time."

"I know." She said. "I'm ready, and I want to lose it to you. I don't even use tampons." She said blushing.

"Why me?"

"Because I have been watching you as well and whether you want to believe it or not you are one of the sweetest and caring men I have ever meet." As she was talking he started to blush redder and redder as she went. "It's true."

He stopped her with a kiss and his throbbing dick at her entrance, which was wet and ready for him to enter. She gasped but nodded to his questioning eyes. As he put the tip in she gasped agene but moaned right after just like when he had licked her earlier just louder. It made him want to thrust into her but he didn't he slowly entered as her breathing got deeper until he was in all the way than he stopped for a second so he could get him self under control. But she wouldn't let him she kept moving her hips up and down in a cercal like motion which started to drive him crazy until he started to go with her in her motion.

She started to moan which made him go deeper and a little faster. As she got louder he went deeper and faster until she was so loud and he couldn't get any deeper or he would make her bleed a lot more than she is going to normally but she flipped him and went on top and started to ride him so hard and fast still moaning she started to make him moan at the same time. He flipped her agene and pounded a few more times until she screamed with pleasure of her orgasm, and he pulled out so he could cum but she moved so fast so she could suck on him and get his cum all over agene and when he did they collapsed into each others arms.

"I think I'm in love with you Sahara." Vash said and kissed the top of her head.

"I think I love you as well." Said Sahara with a dazed tired look in her eyes.

"Sleep my love." But buy the time he was dun talking she was asleep.


End file.
